U.S. Pat. No. 6,918,221 (Williams) discloses a deck panel that includes a generally planar body portion having an upper surface and first and second side surfaces on opposed sides of the upper surface. An elongated tongue extends outwardly from and along the first side surface. An elongated groove is defined in and extends along the second side surface, the groove being adapted to receive a second tongue. The deck panel is formed of a polymeric material.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,647,186 (Davis) discloses an elongate modular decking plank that is provided for being assembled on a supporting subfloor together with a plurality of like planks to form a decking structure. The decking plank has a top wall a spaced-apart from a bottom wall, and opposing laterally spaced sidewalls interconnecting the top and bottom walls. An integrally-formed fastening flange extends outwardly from the bottom wall on one of first and second sides of the decking plank. The flange includes a fastening portion for receiving fasteners therethrough to the supporting subfloor to mount the decking plank on the supporting subfloor. The plank is preferably extruded of a high-impact polymeric material, such as PVC plastic.
C.A. Pat. No. 2,300,565 (Davis) discloses a modular cladding element that cooperates with an assembly of cladding elements to clad a surface on an underlying surface. The cladding element includes a cladding panel having opposed inside and outside major surfaces, first and second opposed sides, and first and second opposed ends. A removable male fastener is integrally formed along the first side of the panel, and is adapted for entering a complementary fastener of an adjacent cladding element when positioned on the first side of the panel. The male fastener is removable in the absence of a complementary cladding element position on the first side of the panel. A first female fastener is integrally formed along the opposed second side of the panel, and defines a first opening adapted for receiving a complementary fastener of an adjacent cladding element positioned on the second side of the panel. Upon removing the male fastener, the second female fastener defines a second opening adapted for receiving a complementary fastener of an adjacent cladding element on the first side of the panel.